Rithaniel's Mystic Debar (3.5e Spell)
Rithaniel's mystic debar is an exceedingly powerful spell, that changes reality in a strange way, making it seemingly switch with itself within an area, and emulate many of the effects of an antimagic field with a focus on the duality of the area. Seemingly, to a person inside the area of the spell when it's cast, the spell turns the rest of the world into an antimagic field, yet, controversely, to anything outside the area when the spell was cast, it is exactly the same as an antimagic field. This spell creates an invisible barrier that surrounds you and moves with you. The space within this barrier is impervious to magical effects that come from outside it, including spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. Additionally, magical effects inside the barrier are impeded should they leave the area of the spell. Likewise, it prevents the functioning of any magic items or spells that began inside its radius and were then taken outside its confines and the functioning of any magic items or spells that began outside its radius and were then brought inside its confines. Rithaniel's mystic debar suppresses any spell or magical effect brought into, taken out of, cast out of, or cast into the area, but does not dispel it. The time a spell spends suppressed counts against the suppressed spell’s duration. Summoned creatures of any type and incorporeal undead wink out if they enter or exit the radius of rithaniel's mystic debar. They reappear in the same spot once the spell goes away. Time spent winked out counts normally against the duration of the conjuration that is maintaining the creature. If you cast rithaniel's mystic debar in an area occupied by a summoned creature, then the creature is only affected by this winking out should they attempt to leave the radius of the spell. (The effects of instantaneous conjurations are not affected by rithaniel's mystic debar because the conjuration itself is no longer in effect, only its result.) A normal creature can enter the area, as can normal missiles. Furthermore, while a magic sword that is brought into or taken out of the radius of rithaniel's mystic debar does not function magically, it is still a sword (and a masterwork sword at that). The spell has no effect on golems and other constructs that are imbued with magic during their creation process and are thereafter self-supporting (unless they have been summoned, in which case they are treated like any other summoned creatures). Elementals, corporeal undead, and outsiders are likewise unaffected unless summoned. These creatures’ spell-like or supernatural abilities, however, may be temporarily nullified by the field. Dispel magic does not remove rithaniel's mystic debar. Two or more instances of rithaniel's mystic debar sharing any of the same space have no effect on each other. Certain spells, such as wall of force, prismatic sphere, and prismatic wall, remain unaffected by rithaniel's mystic debar (see the individual spell descriptions; if they are not affected by antimagic field, then they aren't affected by rithaniel's mystic debar). Even artifacts and epic magic are affected by rithaniel's mystic debar. Should a creature be larger than the area enclosed by the rithaniel's mystic debar, then any part of it that was outside the area when the spell was cast, but then brought into it, is affected, as well as any part of the creature that was inside the radius of the spell, but then exitted. Though, the creature is otherwise unaffected by the spell. Material Component: A pinch of magnetized metal shavings. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Spell